Display assemblies of this type relate to conventional configurations of computer flat screens or LCD televisions. While the display unit is driven to determine for the individual pixels whether and how light of the different colors is emitted, the backlight unit provides for generating the light which is emitted by the display unit in the direction of an observer.
Although flat screens or LCD televisions have a very compact configuration by comparison with conventional monitors or televisions, it is nevertheless an endeavor in technical development to make display assemblies even flatter. This is particularly relevant in the case of flat screens for mobile applications in notebooks or laptops since the thickness of the entire device is concomitantly determined to a significant extent by the thickness of the display assembly.
To provide thin display assemblies, it is known for direct backlight of the display unit not to be implemented, but rather for the light-generating components to be arranged laterally and for the light to be allowed to emerge in the desired regions by means of optical waveguides. In the case of particularly large flat screens there is the problem, however, that such large optical waveguides cannot be provided for reasons of production engineering. Although long, narrow optical waveguides could be arranged alongside one another, this would not lead to a satisfactory result since, at the boundary regions between the individual optical waveguides, stripes would be discernible on the image.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a display assembly which is very flat and nevertheless enables an image to be rendered without any stripes. Moreover, it could be helpful to provide a correspondingly suitable method for driving a display unit.